


Lucky Number Thirteen

by jigyunet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Italian Mafia, a little bit of jigyu like a tiny bit lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigyunet/pseuds/jigyunet
Summary: The Diamond Famiglia is run by the Don Lee Jihoon. The principle of their famiglia is respect is fear and fear is respect. They have been protecting and dirtying their hands for generations. There is nowhere to hide, nowhere you can run to, for the Diamond Famiglia will kill you.





	1. The Famiglia

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite different from my other works. I actually wrote this and published it on asianfanfics but i didn't like how it went so i deleted it and rewrote everything. I hope you enjoy this action packed series! It would mean a lot for your feedback as well uwu 
> 
> Basically they still have the same personality but they have a little more morbid side to them.

 

“Why is he even running?” His voice was as clear as day, five pairs of feet clicking in the stone pavement underground. “He’s gonna die anyway.”

 

“Don’t get too cocky just because you’re the youngest, Chan.” Jun smirked in the dark as he whipped out his gun.

 

The smell was awful; a mixture of garbage, spoiled food and god knows what was lurking inside the sewers. The only thing that was consistent is the never ending stream of the water and the dim light that barely helped the path way.

 

The sound of panting was catching up to the poor man that was being hunted, he was about to turn the corner when his vision blacked out. _BANG_ it echoed under, the lifeless body of a man sprawled on the dirty pavement.

 

“That was too easy.” Myungho said nonchalantly as if killing was just a past time.

 

“Let’s hurry up before the sun sets, I heard Mingyu is baking cookies!” Soonyoung smiled before reaching for his phone in his breast pocket. With one tap, a scattering of feet immediately echoed in the sewers. About a dozen attendants with rifles and a body bag gave the four a salute before proceeding to the dead body.

 

Kwon Soonyoung, leader of the assassination group. Skilled in any form of knife and gun, his a little bit mischievous despite being the third in line for the Boss’ seat. He leads Seo Myungho that favours a sword (despite using guns all the time), Moon Junhui that uses a double edged staff and Soonyoung’s favourite, Lee Chan, the youngest in the famiglia.

 

 

The four crawled out of the man hole, looking on either side to check if anyone was looking. They were greeted by an obnoxious black van and more guards. They quickly boarded the vehicle en route back to their family’s mansion.

 

Meanwhile in the docks of Seoul, the smell of gunpowder wafted through the air, gunshots that basically whispered through the wind despite the supposedly crowded place. Again, a pile of lifeless bodies were left in a newly shipped cargo. As for the owner of the bullets that did them in? Choi Seungcheol.

 

Choi Seungcheol, the leader of the assault unit, along with his members Hansol Vernon Chwe, Jeon Wonwoo and Special guard Kim Mingyu. The four of them specializes in guns and hand to hand combat.

 

Vernon’s honey like eyes fluttered in confusion, “Why is Mingyu hyung not with us anyway?”

 

“He’s baking cookies.” Seungcheol nonchalantly replied.

 

A little groan emitted from the cargo, Wonwoo yawned as he immediately fired a few shots from his own gun to make sure everyone in that container was dead.

 

“Why is this hyung even here?” Hansol poked Wonwoo’s shoulder who was too sleepy to even retaliate.

 

“He doesn’t need to snipe anyone, anyway.” Seungcheol said, “Best to just make this quick. I’m getting hungry.”

 

Seungcheol placed his gun in his holster, unrolling his dress shirt sleeves. He turned around to give a quick nod to his twenty subordinates, asking them to clean it up and to make sure the civilians return to their usual day in the docks with no scuffle.

 

“Where’s the cookies?” Chan’s voice echoed in the big Victorian style mansion.

 

The foyer was wide enough, a grand stair case that greeted you in front and endless halls filled with painting with generations and generations of Mafia Dons. Marble flooring and pillars were the foundation of the mansion of the west wing was the kitchen and the dining room, along with the ballroom. On the East Wing there resides a spacious sitting area, the library and a bar. Down on the south it connects to the huge thirty three acre backyard. The second floor was just like a maze, everything was carpeted, halls seemed to go on forever and every door was like a secret waiting to be opened.

 

The smell of sweetness reached Chan’s nose as he followed the scent all the way to the back veranda where it overlooks the lush green fields. The rest of the assassination unit followed as Chan was greeted by Seokmin, Seungkwan and Joshua gathered around the glass table having cookies and tea.

 

“You worked hard.” Joshua said in a monotonous voice, his eyes barely tearing away from the book he was holding.

 

“Thanks, hyung.” Soonyoung said in response as the four made themselves comfortables in their respective chairs.

 

“Where’s the Boss?” Jun asks, it wasn’t really out of curiosity, more like for formalities sake.

 

“The Boss is in his office.” Seungkwan says, “He barely goes out from there these days.”

 

“Do I have to ask about where Mingyu is or is he in his usual place?” Jun added piling his plate with cookies.

 

“You know he is always with Jihoonie.” Joshua drawled, “And as for Jeonghan…. I think he’s sleeping somewhere…. maybe in the library.”

 

“We have like… a hundred rooms.” Myungho sighs.

 

The Diamond Famiglia consists of one Don and twelve superior family members that control hundreds of men around South Korea and Asia.  Lee Jihoon was only eighteen years old when he took on the role of the father of the family. Now, twenty two he’s been strengthening the family business for four years.

 

Their principle was simple, respect is fear and fear is respect. They are in charge of South Korea’s underground business. Helping civilians and keeping other hostile groups away from their grounds. Their connections reach all parts of Asia and some in Europe and the Americas.

 

“So when are you going to visit your fiancée?” Myungho asked Jun who immediately loosened his necktie. He _hated_ these kinds of talk, and he knew Myungho was well aware of that.

 

“You’re going to start with me today, huh?” Jun’s usual easy going eyes turned dark and the atmosphere became heavy.  Jun hated talking about his personal affairs, especially his father and fiancée back in China.

 

They sat there in the uncomfortable silence before the both of them could even draw their weapon they were greeted by two smacks on their head.

“Ow…” Myungho and Jun groaned in unison as Seungcheol joined them in the veranda along with Vernon and Wonwoo.

 

“Can we have one day without any of us fooling around?” Seungcheol groaned, “Honestly’ how old are you guys?”

“2.”

 

“9 months..”

 

“7 years old”

 

“1 month.”

 

A series of sarcastic responses met Seungcheol’s ears which he thought was uncalled for.

 

“You kids really want to get hit.” Seungcheol muttered to himself.

 

“Yeah..” The members said in unison, obviously taking Seungcheol’s threat lightly as they were busy with their own thing around the glass table.

 

The maroon walls and dark red carpet gave a dark look to the office,  dark wooden fixtures and sleek furniture gave the room a modern twist despite the olden style of the house.  His blond hair was in a mess, mountains of paperwork piled to the side as he signs the last contract.

 

Lee Jihoon slumps on his chair, releasing a heavy sigh of relief as he looks at the man who was sitting on the leather chair across from him.

 

“Is everyone here?”

 

“Yes.” Mingyu responded.

 

“Good. Now gather everyone to the dining hall, we have a rat in our midst.”


	2. The Little Prince

“So what’s this all about?” Jeonghan asks being the last one to join the rest of the family in the dining room. The dining room was just like the rest of the mansion, spacious, the windows were wide and the fixtures were golden that compliments the baby blue hue of the walls.

 

Jeonghan, with his long silver like hair nonchalantly took a sit, leaning over the table as Jihoon sat at the very end, dead center. Yoon Jeonghan leads the Tactics Unit which includes Lee Seokmin, Boo Seungkwan and Hong Jisoo. They usually device plans and look over the projects and the killings the mafia has made.

 

“Somebody has been leaking information about our businesses here in Seoul and in Los Angeles.” Jihoon removed the napkin from his collar, he takes a sip of red wine before continuing, “These information may cost us to shut down several businesses and will need to cut back on the budget.”

 

“That means we won’t be able to afford our family’s bourgeoisie lifestyle.” Seungkwan’s eye twitched in realization. He looked at Myungho across the table who was wearing a Balenciaga sweater and cartier jewelry. To his right just near the end of the table, he could see Wonwoo playing with his Nintendo switch. Seungkwan also thought of Jun who usually uses the family jet to go to brothels all around the world.

 

“Bourgeoisie? I thought we lived a pretty humble life.” Seokmin says with a bright smile.

 

“I don’t want to hear that from the son of a governor. “ Seungkwan’s face turned blue.

 

“Do we have any leads?” Asked Joshua who was busy cutting up his steak.

 

Mingyu stood up and reached for the paperwork that was stacked on the side table. He immediately got up and distributed the papers around.

 

“We have a few but we still need to confirm and look for more concrete evidence before we can do anything.” Mingyu said as he went back to his own chair.

 

Soonyoung skimmed through the paper before giving a cheeky grin, “This is easy.”

 

“Want me to put you back in paper duty?” Jihoon quipped.

 

“Now, now Jihoonie… I was just joking…” Soonyoung dejectedly said as a few chuckles from Vernon and Chan could be heard from the background.

 

“We’ll go to the LA branch.” Jeonghan says with a smile, “The rest of you can investigate here.”

 

“He just wants to use the jet..” Seungcheol muttered.

 

“What did you say?” The room turned cold as ice, everyone’s body was stiff frozen in fear.

 

“N-Nothing…” Seungcheol said with a defeated tone of voice.

 

“I thought so.” Jeonghan responded with his usual smile.

 

As soon as the meeting was over, they continued to eat their dinner at peace. Chan was too busy talking about the new arcade opening down by Myeongdong  and Jun was too busy annoying Jihoon to even pay attention to Wonwoo stealing his portion of the food they were eating.

 

As supper ended Jihoon made his way to his bedroom. He ruffled his hair, loosened his tie, unbuttoned his dress shirt and immediately threw himself on his bed. His bedroom was simple, it had white walls, an enormous window and a few sleek black furniture. It was different from the whole house as it looked quite modern in design.

 

“Do you want me to bring you some warm milk?” A voice echoed in his room, it was a familiar voice he always heard before he’d go to bed.

 

“Not tonight, Mingyu.” Jihoon sighed. Being so young and to run a mafia all on his own was extremely hard, but he was thankful for his family that keeps his strength going. Mingyu’s footsteps continued to echo around the room, closing the curtains, turning off the lights and turning on the lamp beside Jihoon’s bed.

 

He was about to leave when he felt a tug on his shirt. Mingyu stopped and asked, “Till you fall asleep?”

 

“Yes….” Jihoon responds as if his voice was caught in his throat. He and Mingyu have been very close before, but it was different now. Since Mingyu became his bodyguard he felt a bit conscious around him. At first it was embarrassing but as time flew by he just let it be and they’ve been inseparable ever since.

 

Mingyu was good in taking care of the boss, he knew exactly how and when to help him. Although he has a playful personality and more often than not he would get in trouble because of that, Mingyu would always put Jihoon first in his priority list.

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the mansion, Joshua was sitting by the balcony. He looked over the green field that was well lit by the moon. The cool breeze tickled his skin, his chiffon dress shirt would dance with the breeze and his black hair would get in his eyes.

 

“Yes, I’ll be home soon. Don’t worry, I love you.” His mellow voice said, he usually responds with a monotonous tone but it was rare for him to talk in such a way. “Okay, bye.”

 

Joshua was the illegitimate child of a Prince and a commoner mom. Ever since he was born he and his mom went into hiding in America where he met a young Jeonghan who was beating up a few thugs in the alley.

 

Joshua was raised like royalty, his father sent in tutors and such and he was given the best education. But he never really cared for that, he just wanted a father that would be involved in his life.


	3. Family Ties

The family plane was big enough to fit all thirteen of the higher ups, it was spacious enough to have a bar and a big bed just by the tail of the plane. Seokmin was the type who couldn’t sleep comfortably in a vehicle a few thousand feet up in the air, so he would always wake up from time to time.

 

However, he noticed that every time he wakes up, he would always see Joshua looking over the window. This time Seokmin woke up to see if Joshua was asleep and it was no surprise he wasn’t. Worried, Seokmin nudged Seungkwan who was reclining across the aisle from him. Seokmin pulled the anime eyes designed sleeping mask Seungkwan had on till he woke up.

 

“Hyung, I love you but I won’t hesitate to pull out my gun and shoot your hand.” Seungkwan retorted shifting in his seat. He was wearing a pair of blue wool pajamas .

 

Seokmin motioned Seungkwan to look over his shoulder. Seungkwan had to adjust his eyes first before even looking anywhere before he saw Joshua pondering behind them.

 

“How long has that been going on?” Seungkwan asked.

 

“Since our departure…”

 

Seungkwan with a wash of worry instantly got up and went to the small kitchen. He immediately came back with three flans.  He extended his hand to give to Joshua but the older man just gave him a quizzical look.

 

“Here.” Seungkwan says as he took a seat in front of Joshua. “You’re nervous about seeing Aunty?”

 

Seokmin moved to the other chair across from the two of them and reached for his portion of the flan.

 

“Sorry hyung, we didn’t notice.” Seokmin said in a worried tone of voice, “We’ll greet her with you.”

 

Joshua was lost for words. All he could do was give his usual mellow smile and say, “Thank you…” Jeonghan (who was currently sleeping in the big bed) initially told him there was nothing to worry about, especially when he had the whole family to support him and be there for him. Joshua didn’t doubt his friend’s words but it was different when he’s put in his current situation. He felt a rush of warmth in his chest, somehow this felt like a real family to him.

 

Meanwhile, Soonyoung, Myungho and Jun already visited three branches in Seoul alone. Two suspects have been crossed out the list as they made way to the fourth branch.

 

“I think you should go back to paper duty.” Jun gave a mischievous grin to Soonyoung.

 

“Want me to kill you?” Soonyoung retorted.

 

“It’s just that, I have been looking through the files and paper work in all the branches we’ve been in and everything was just messed up. There were missing contracts, mistranslated documents and wrong information was written in most if not all of the files.” Jun drawled, sliding comfortably to rest his back making sure his purple suit didn’t wrinkle.

 

“Yeah, I noticed that too.” Myungho added, “It seems like the junk files dates back up to two years ago.”

 

Soonyoung quickly reached for his phone and began typing immediately. “You guys… you should tell me these things beforehand.”

 

“I thought you noticed it too, hyung.” Myungho responded mischievously, “I guess I thought wrong.”

 

It’s been a few hours as the Tactics Unit safely arrived in Los Angeles. Jeonghan had his hair tied down wore a maroon colored three piece suit; Seokmin had his usual black family suit with swept up hair. Joshua on the other hand opted for a brighter ensemble, a blue blazer matched with camel colored chinos. Seungkwan even changed from his pajamas to his favourite dark green suit.

 

“Isn’t the limo…. a bit much?” Asked Seungkwan who was walking towards their ride.

 

“Since we’re staying with my Mother, this isn’t even half of it.” Joshua clicked his tongue.

 

As they boarded the limo, a skittish looking young man sat at the very end. He wore glasses, his eyes were blue as can be but his features were a mix of Korean and Caucasian. He had a full head of curly red hair to boot.

 

“Who’s the kid?” Seokmin asked.

 

“It may not look like it but that _kid_ is older than you.” Jeonghan replies. “He’s the family’s document keeper here in Los Angeles.”

 

“H-H-Hi… my name is Byeol…” The young man responded, due to his fair complexion his reddened ears were easy to spot. “I … I… I insisted on going on m-m-my own but the f-f-f-amily wanted me to come with you.” He struggled to say clutching on folders and folders of files.

 

Seokmin and Seungkwan looked at each other, they were completely uneasy with the utterly nervous employee.

 

Byeol handed out the files and throughout the ride explained in great detail what’s been happening in the LA branch since Jihoon’s claim to leadership. Byeol went on and on reporting about every single detail that they didn’t even notice they already arrived at Joshua’s house.

 

The house was not as big as their family mansion, but it was a mansion nonetheless. Everything was just bright and wide, the house was roughly a few acres big and topiaries adorned the front yard. Endless luxury cars were parked by the driveway as they entered it was like a summer home.

 

“Byeol.” Jeonghan called. “Give me all the files from this branch two years ago before you leave.”

 

“>..Yes Sir.” Byeol gave a flimsy smile.

 

“Kids.” A beautiful young looking Korean woman with flowing black hair that wore a beautiful white long sleeved dress descended from the stairs.

 

“Aunty.” Jeonghan gave a bright smile. Seungkwan and Seokmin widened their eyes in confusion. She basically look like she can be Joshua’s older sister.

 

“How are you?” Joshua’s Mom greeted, hugging her son tightly.

 

“We’ve been good.” Joshua smiled, “Sorry for the trouble.”

 

“Trouble? Nonsense!”

 

“H-How do you do…My name is Boo Seungkwan.” Seungkwan was starting to stutter like Byeol which made Jeonghan and Joshua snicker for a bit.

 

“I am Lee Seokmin.” Followed by a bright smile.

 

“Pleased to meet you, My name is Hong Annita.” She says. It churned Joshua’s stomach whenever she uses their last name.

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, Jihoon couldn’t sleep. He opted to go out of his room to go make himself a cup of warm milk when he heard a clatter of noise from the fridge.

 

Jihoon tightened the tie on his velvet black robe and looked over to find Wonwoo looking through the refrigerator.

 

“Jesus Christ, I thought it was one of the few cats that you’ve sneaked in the house…” Jihoon sighed in relief.

 

“Hello to you too.” Wonwoo managed to say even though he had a spoon in his mouth.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Jihoon asked.

 

“I just finished playing my game..” Wonwoo gave a lazy smile. He tugged on his off white knitted sweater and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, as he made himself comfortable on the island counter.

 

Wonwoo looked to his side to find Jihoon’s normally thin stature looking a bit weak. “You know, if you are having a hard time you should just tell me…”

 

Jihoon’s small eyes met with Wonwoo’s. At first he was taken aback but soon enough his features softened as he said, “I know.”

 

“You don’t have to be perfect around us.. Especially with me…” Wonwoo further explained. Having the both of them grow up in the main house along with Soonyoung and Seungcheol, they made a strong bond with each other.

 

“I know.” Jihoon’s voice seemed sadder this time. He took his mug and had a healthy gulp of his milk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Soonyoungie said something weird has been going on with our files since two years ago.” Jeonghan said as they skimmed through boxes and boxes of files in their Los Angeles office.  They made their way there after settling in Joshua’s house. Their office looked like any other office; it was kind of dull and lifeless. Since it was Sunday, no employee was in sight.

 

“Didn’t they notice it before or something?” Seokmin asked. Sneaking in to their own office was laughable enough but since the suspects were their own employees, it was best they just went to the office without anyone knowing.

 

“Apparently, the records were all legit but they have been tampered with once they were filed.” Joshua explained.

 

“I’m sorry but I still can’t get over how much work that Byeol guy was.” Seungkwan laughed, it’s been a while since he met someone so entertaining. “When did he start working for us?”

 

“Two years ago…” Joshua replied with a lingering thought. He looked up from the paperwork he was reading and immediately looked at Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan immediately opened his laptop and ran through Byeol’s files. Joshua stood up to recollect himself, pacing back and forth to put his thoughts together.

 

“It says here that Byeol is the first child of …” Jeonghan trailed off.

 

“Of who?” Seokmin asked, he wasn’t very good with cliff-hangers.

 

But before Jeonghan could even finish his sentence, his laptop was shot.

 

_BANG_

 

Once again a gunshot echoed, this time blood trickled down the floor.


End file.
